


Third Shift Karaoke

by MajorMinor



Series: Tumblr One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor
Summary: Prompt: Clintasha with one of them singing their baby to sleep





	Third Shift Karaoke

There were a lot of things on the farm that needed remodeling or fixing. The pipes under the kitchen sink still leaked no matter how tight Clint managed to turn them, there was a leak in the attic that was making Natasha anxious with summer storm season just around the corner, and the railing on the stairs was wobbly, which was a recipe for disaster now that Anya was learning how to walk. But the one thing that neither of them had ever thought would need fixing, was doorknobs. Well, to be more specific, they never anticipated that their daughter would be able to figure out how to turn doorknobs and waddle out the door before they could stop her. 

Clint had caught her before she got to the stairs, swooping her up in his arms, and carrying her back to the room kicking and screaming. Bedtime was always a struggle, but tonight, Anya was putting a fight like never before. Even after a bath, several snacks, and two storybooks, she was wide awake and ready to keep it that way. 

He carried her back to the master bedroom where Natasha was sitting cross legged on the bed, head in her hand as she was fighting against sleep herself. Even after almost two decades of running covert missions that had them awake at later hours with higher stakes, neither one of them stood a chance against the war Anya was putting up against sleep. 

“Maybe if we just close the door, and lay perfectly still, she’ll run all her energy out.” Natasha said groggily. 

“Last time we did that she was up for three hours.” Clint said sitting on the bed. Anya was still fussing and trying to squirm out of his arms. She was only fifteen months old, but man, could that girl kick. Clint let her go and she crawled across the bed to Natasha. 

“Ooh, poor baby.” Natasha cooed, taking Anya in her arms. “Was daddy mean to you?” 

Clint was too tired to even laugh. Fifteen months of bedtimes, and Anya still kicked his ass every time. He flopped down onto his side of the bed and watched Natasha try to calm Anya down, but it wasn’t working. She had turned off the lights and was playing a lullaby playlist on her phone. Anya was laying between them now, and Clint could feel her little arms and legs thrashing out as she fought harder and harder against sleep. 

“Are we bad parents?” Clint grumbled into his pillow.

“The absolute worst.” Natasha sighed. 

Clint rolled over and checked the time on the alarm clock, it was half past ten. Anya was usually asleep by eight thirty, nine o’clock at the lastest. He didn’t know what was in the water tonight that was keeping her up, but whatever it was, he needed some of it. 

Most other nights, it would take twenty, thirty minutes tops to get Anya to sleep. A quiet room, low lights, and rocking her back and forth with a bottle tended to do the trick. On nights where that didn’t work, they would wrap her up in a blanket and lay her between them and rub her stomach until she would eventually go to sleep. But tonight felt like they had tried everything but calling Supernanny herself. 

At least now Anya had stopped crying, she was moving restlessly between them. Clint was shushing her and rubbing slow circles on her stomach. She would stop moving for a few moments before whining and wiggling all over again. 

“We still have that  _ Blue Planet  _ dvd set Bruce gave us right?” Clint asked.

“Ssh.” Natasha whispered. She took Anya and laid her across her torso. For a moment, Clint feared that Anya was going to go into another crying fit when she whimpered as Natasha moved her. But once she was settled on her mother’s chest, she quieted down. She reached over and turned the lullaby playing on the phone off. 

“I still dream of Orgonon.” Natasha sang quietly. “I wake up crying, you’re making rain, and you’re just in reach.” she paused when Anya kicked her legs, but when she settled, she kept singing. “When you and sleep escape me. You’re like my yo-yo, that glowed in the dark. What made it special, made it dangerous.” 

Clint sat and listened to her sing softly, he didn’t know the song, but whatever it was, it was doing the trick. Anya wiggled a few more times, but by the second verse, he could hear her breathing slow down as she drifted to sleep. 

“On top of the world, looking over the edge.” Natasha continued. “You could see them coming, and you looked too small in their big black cars.” 

Clint was confused as hell about the lyrics. This certainly wasn’t something that had been on any of the  _ Baby Mozart _ cd’s and lullaby playlists they would play in Anya’s nursery. Listening to Natasha sing was was slowly putting him to sleep too. He had forgotten just how good of a singer Natasha was, she wasn’t embarrassed by a lot of things, but she rarely ever sang outside of the shower or above a low voice if a song she liked came on the radio while she was in the car. She wasn’t singing loudly now, but her soft voice in tune to the lyrics was working better than any melody or lullaby they had tried before. Clint had started to make a note to himself to buy whatever album she was singing from, but pushed it out of his head when he realized Anya wouldn’t fall asleep to a recording of the song when Natasha’s voice and presence was far more comforting and effective. 

By the time Natasha got to the chorus the second time, Anya was snoring softly, but Natasha didn’t stop singing. She wanted to make sure that this did the trick so they could all get some shut eye. 

“Cause every time it rains, you’re here in my head, like the sun coming out. Ooh, I just know that something good is gonna happen.” Natasha had dropped her voice some, starting to drift off as Anya fell into a peaceful sleep. “I just know that something good is gonna happen. I don’t know when, but just saying it could even make it happen.” 

She slowly slid Anya off of her and back between she and Clint, continuing to rub her back and finished the song before finally pulling the blanket over her and kissing her on her forehead. They both laid there for a few more minutes, watching Anya sleep in the dim glow of the nightlight out in the hall. Clint finally decided to put his curiosity to rest and ask Natasha what she had been singing.

She snorted a little when he did before saying, “As much old pop music you listen to, you don’t know Kate Bush?” 

“I thought that was a rock band.” Clint said, truly oblivious as to who she was talking about.

“Oh man, I thought you couldn’t surprise me anymore, and you go and do this.” 

Anya stirred between them, and they both looked down, holding their breath until Anya went back to snoring softly. Clint let out a sigh of relief and leaned over Anya to give Natasha a quick kiss. 

“Well you can tell me all about Miss Bush in the morning.” he said before closing his eyes and finally,  _ finally _ going to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> song is "cloudbusting" by kate bush. stream "hounds of love" and "never for ever" or get off my account


End file.
